What anhonor?
by Anime-Romance159
Summary: When Ino is sent to the Fifth Hokage's office for some errands to run..she returns with some big news..news that will change her life forever.


What an...honor?

Ino Yamanaka began to re-arrange the flowers in her family shop. If she didn't do it right away, she wouldn't ever be able to get out in time.

She was supposed to meet up with Sakura to do some things for Tsunade. It was an honor to serve the Hokage, Ino reminded herself once in a

while. She began to snip, and place, and organize and clean up before heading out. "I am leaving now!" she called up to her mom. "Alright, do a

good job Ino!" her mother replied. Ino walked out the door and headed towards Tsunade's building. She beamed, she couldn't wait..but..she

remembered that she was working with Sakura..her rival..She shook that thought out of her

head. 'She's gone through some rough times..shouldn't stir her up yet..' she scratched her head.

She entered the building to meet two jounin. "I'm here to help Tsunade-sama" Ino folded her

arms. The two jounin checked their clipboards and stepped aside. Ino walked ahead. She

knocked on the door, she heard Tsunade say come in. She saw Sakura already standing in her

prescence, she held back her remark. "Ino.." Sakura smiled just a tad. Ino detected the hurt still

in her. She smiled. "Alright, now that you're both here.." Tsunade placed her hand on her hip, her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Ino smiled up at the 4th Hokage.

"You two...are going to help me with something as you may know.." she explained. They both nodded in return. "Here is a list of the errands you two will make for me, this will be very much appreciated..do a good job!" she shoved it into Sakura's hands. Tsunade waved and walked out the door.

Sakura and Ino's jaw dropped. "Just..normal errands?" Ino turned to her pink haired foe. Sakura read the list. She looked at Ino. "Yes..afraid so.." she walked past Ino, and walked out the door.

"Wait up Billboar-..I mean...Sakura.." she trailed after. The two kunoichis walked along the dirt road of the village and into the marketplace. The looked around for the stores they would need to retrieve the items from.

"You know..Tsunade-sama is pretty needy..I heard she has a thing for gambling.." Ino brought up. Sakura paid no attention to her statement. She knew she wouldn't talk about her master like she was doing.

One stop after another, they gathered everything, it was beginning to get dark. "Let's get back to Lady Tsunade's place" Sakura pushed the hair out of her face and walked ahead of Ino.

"Stop walking so fast!" she panted while complaining. Sakura once again ignored her request.

They made it back before it was pitch black outside. Tsunade was speaking with Jiraiya.

The two Sannin looked at the two. "Welcome back" she had her hand on her hip once again.

"We've got everything." Sakura placed the bags on her desk. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

"You sent them out to do errands Tsunade..?" he asked. "Yes, it seems as if I don't have time anymore to feed myself.." she sighed. Ino shivered. "Must be tough Tsunade-sama.." she said softly, trying to make the atmosphere a little more sympathetic.

Tsunade sat down and folded her arms. "I'll talk with you later Jiraiya.." she glared at him to leave. He scratched his head and left with a wave.

"Sakura, you can stop by tomorrow so we can continue training" Tsunade looked directly at her. Ino looked away. Sakura nodded. "Goodbye" she smiled and left. It was just Ino and Tsunade herself.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Ino Yamanaka..you and you're mother own a flowershop here in Konoha huh.." she took some books off of her desk and placed them in a nearby bookshelf. Ino nodded. "I've always loved the Tsubaki's.." she reminesced. Ino smiled. "Those are one of my favorites.." she replied.

Tsunade smiled. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you for the past years.." she looked out the huge window in her office. Ino's heart jumped. She was excited and anxious so know what news she had in store for her.

"I am your aunt Ino.." she looked at her. Ino's heart felt like it just stopped. "Uh.." was all that came out. Tsunade sat in her chair. "We've never told you." she confessed. 'My aunt..the Fourth Hokage?' she thought. This felt totally awkward.

Ino bit her own lips." she clenched her stomach. It felt weird, she was about to vomit. "You are the only one i've told..well besides Jiraiya.." she folded her arms again.

"Huh-uh.." Ino nodded her head fast. "I am your mother's long lost sister..we were seperated a very long time ago when we were kids.." she started explaining the past. Ino listened carefully.

"I can't believe this.." she laughed sarcastically. "The fourth hokage..my aunt.." she repeated her thought.

"Yes.." Tsunade answered. "I am glad you told me this.." she put her hands behind her back. "Really..glad you've responded so well.." she crossed her legs. "You are free to go home now..tell your mother I said hello." she smiled. Ino nodded with a stern look, and shut the door on her way out.

Ino walked through the long hallway..and ran into Naruto..who was with Jiraiya. They were talking about nonsense she didn't care about very much. "So...know something new?" Jiraiya was the first to say. Ino nodded. She felt semi- good about the whole lecture.

Naruto looked from him to her, confused. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked. Ino folded her arms. "Same old squirt..naruto.." she narrowed her eyes. "ugh.." Naruto grumbled. Ino brushed her hair out of her face and stood straight.

Ino waved and walked past them and out of the building. She went back to the flowershop and began to tend to the new flowers that came in. She looked out the window and watched the clouds roll by. It was a beautiful day..she spent it pretty well. She smiled and began to laugh.

"Ino? How was your day..working for your aunt is pretty cool huh.." her mother shouted down from the second story. Then, a familiar figure shuffled outside of the store. Wrapped in a cloak, his hair pointed up to the sky, slick and smooth. Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "S-S-Sa.." she dropped the roses she was clipping.


End file.
